


PLAYLIST: Hot Tin Roof

by imahira



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, 無頼男 -ブレーメン- | Burai Otoko: Bremen
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: A playlist for two girls.





	PLAYLIST: Hot Tin Roof

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Bremen........... honestly, I wouldn't do that. Just google some pictures of Ryo and look at those.

[Hot Tin Roof](https://8tracks.com/funnuraba/hot-tin-roof?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
